1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an oil passage structure for a power transmission device.
2. Description of Related Art
Lubrication-needing sites that need lubrication using oil, such as engagement parts of gears and bearings, are provided inside a case provided to accommodate a power transmission device. As methods of supplying oil to the lubrication-needing sites, a method of pumping oil with an oil pump and oil passages, and a method (scooping lubrication) of scooping oil with a differential ring gear of a differential gear mechanism are known.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 09-026018 (JP 09-026018 A) discloses, as the method of pumping oil, connecting a supply pipe to oil passages formed in a case and installing the supply pipe inside the case to directly supply oil from the supply pipe to the lubrication-needing sites.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2016-41979 (JP 2016-41979 A) discloses providing a baffle plate inside a case, which suppresses scattering of lubricating oil when oil is scooped by the differential ring gear of the differential gear mechanism, as a configuration in which oil is scooped to lubricate.